


Modesty Is A Virtue

by felineranger



Category: Red Dwarf (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felineranger/pseuds/felineranger
Summary: After the previous debacle, Lister tries to help Rimmer resist temptation.Remix of ‘Cuddleus Interruptus’ by TottyTottyTotty
Relationships: Dave Lister/Arnold Rimmer
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25
Collections: Red Dwarf Fic Remix Fest 2020





	Modesty Is A Virtue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TottyTottyTotty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottyTottyTotty/gifts).



Rimmer headed back to the sleeping quarters, trying to suppress the spring in his step. When he returned to his chambers, Listy would be waiting in his tattered little red number, the soft fabric all crumpled and ripped, and the man himself no doubt thoroughly chastened by the prospect of another twenty-fours still remaining of his punishment. Not that he was aroused by this thought. No, no, that was all out of his system now. Frankly, he didn’t know what had come over him. As if he would ever be sexually stimulated by Lister, of all people, in a dress. It must have been a technical glitch in his programming. There was no other reason he could think of that he would ever be turned on by the sight of scarlet silk against that smooth strokeable skin, clinging to those firm thick thighs…

His pace quickened.

He swept through the door of the sleeping quarters. “Listy, I’m back! I…oh.” He stopped in his tracks. Lister was sitting at the table studying a robotics manual. There were reading glasses perched on his nose. And he’d changed his clothes. Instead of the scandalous red dress, he was wearing a prim white blouse and an ankle-length grey velvet skirt. He looked positively schoolmarm-ish. “What happened to your dress?” Rimmer bleated, failing to conceal the disappointment in his voice. Lister peered over his glasses at him, with a combination of amusement and annoyance. “You tore it to shreds, smeghead. Remember?”  
“Not to _shreds_.”  
“Yes, to shreds. I couldn’t keep the damn thing on even if I wanted to. Which I don’t. And seeing as how you put me on report last night for using my ‘wiles’-” Lister made inverted commas in the air “-to ‘seduce’ you, I thought if I was going to uphold my end of the bet, I ought to opt for something a little more demure.” He turned his attention back to the manual.

Rimmer processed this turn of events. He had no reason to feel deflated; Lister was still technically keeping his promise and suffering appropriately. And there was certainly no chance of him experiencing any further embarrassing glitches with Lister dressed like _that_. He looked like a librarian. “Fine,” he peeped. “Good. I’m glad you’ve developed some sense of propriety.”  
“Far be it from me to lead a virtuous man like yourself astray,” Lister responded dryly.

Rimmer took his own seat at the table and opened an old magazine he’d been meaning to peruse. Finally, he could concentrate without a half-dressed scouser dangling lasciviously in his face. He snuck a glance at Lister. He too appeared to be concentrating, his eyes flitting over the page behind his glasses. Good. Rimmer returned to his magazine.

He looked over at Lister again. He wasn’t used to seeing him in glasses yet. They made him look so serious. Almost…respectable. Lister stretched, raising his arms above his head and pulling the blouse taut across his chest. Rimmer caught a glimpse of his nipples beneath the fabric, and felt a small shiver go through him. With Lister dressed in what amounted to armour against any improper thoughts, the unexpected stolen peek at what lay beneath felt almost indecent. He stared hard at his magazine, feeling his cheeks flame unexpectedly. They were just nipples, for smeg’s sake. _Lister’s_ nipples. He’d seen them before, many a time. Last night, in fact. No, best not to think about that. He had nipples as well, didn’t he? It was no big deal.

“Fancy a cuppa?” Lister asked.  
“Please.”  
Rimmer watched as Lister swivelled out of his seat and headed over to the kettle. The long grey skirt mercifully hid the round buttocks beneath much better than that other slutty garment had; where Lister’s bottom had been shown off like two sweet scoops of ice cream in a delicious double cone. Yes, this was much better. Who would ever think that beneath that plain sensible skirt was a whole sumptuous banana split sundae just waiting to be unwrapped? A veritable feast for the senses. A cornucopia of erotic delights… _Oh no._

Lister heard Rimmer push his chair back and turned around curiously. He found they were suddenly nose to nose. “What are you…?” he trailed off as he clocked the familiar look in Rimmer’s eyes. “Oh, for heaven’s sake!” He managed to blurt out, with only a _hint_ of exasperation, before Rimmer pounced on him, bending him back across the counter in a passionate kiss.

The heavy velvet skirt quickly dropped to the floor. Rimmer gasped in surprise as he was confronted with what was concealed beneath. Fiery red suspenders and silk stockings. His already erect cock bulged with excitement at the sight. “Lister! What the…? Why on IO would you…?” He was lost for words. 

Lister calmly slipped off his glasses, placing them carefully next to the kettle with a patient indulgent smile. “Because I know you, Rimsy.” He put his arms back up around his neck. “Better than you think.” 

As they lay in the bunk afterwards, Lister’s rumpled blouse soft against his cheek, Rimmer grumbled in a sleepy contented post-coital haze. “You know I’m going to have to report you for this, Listy. _Again_.” He felt Lister’s chest heave gently as he sighed beneath him, and gentle fingers ran soothingly through his ruffled hair.  
“I know, man. I know.”  
“Seducing a senior technician by pretending to be modest. Forcing me to rifle beneath your clothing just to get a glimpse of your tasty backside. Unconscionable.”  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah. So what am I supposed to wear tomorrow then?”  
“I think the bet is cancelled. It doesn’t matter anyway, I won.”  
“Really?” Lister’s lips curved into a smug smile. “I’m kinda starting to feel like I did.”


End file.
